yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba's Decks
Kaiba runs a Power Deck, focusing on a Beatdown strategy featuring vicious-looking monsters, most of them being Fiend-Type and of the DARK Attribute. The Spells and Traps in his Deck normally serve to disrupt and counter any strategies his opponents would use. In later arcs, the Deck includes cards that give it the traits of a Virus Control Deck, and then a Swarm Deck. As his Decks evolve, he switches his focus from Fiends to Warriors and Dragons, while continuing to summon his signature card, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". 1st Anime 2nd Anime Childhood Deck (This Deck is seen in a flashback during the Virtual World arc. These cards were taken away by Seto and Mokuba's stepfather, and were taken back by Mokuba Kaiba.) Duelist Kingdom During Duelist Kingdom, he utilized various brutal appearing monsters to reflect his personality. Ghost Kaiba also utilized Kaiba's Deck and the Duel Robot also used some of his cards when Kaiba wanted to test his new Duel Disk system. Notably, his signature card (through all seasons of the anime and manga) is the "Blue Eyes White Dragon". Test Deck After obtaining "Obelisk the Tormentor" and developing the Duel Disk, Kaiba creates a Deck to test them both out and duels against a Duel Computer, which used some of Kaiba's own cards. See also the Duel Robot to see Kaiba's cards used by it. Battle City In Battle City, Kaiba's Deck takes on several traits of a Virus Deck, which focuses on removing cards from his opponents' Decks and leaving them with limited options. One of the main strategies in this Deck includes using "Crush Card Virus" and "Virus Cannon" to mill his opponents' Decks, while also attempting to Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" for the finishing blow. During the Battle City Finals, he also introduced the "XYZ" monsters, and in later episodes, his Deck becomes more focused on removing his monsters from play and swarming the Field with those same monsters. Virtual World The Virtual World Deck is very similar to Kaiba's Battle City Deck, though with more emphasis on Dragon-Type monsters. Waking the Dragons Kaiba's Deck evolves considerably, as he begins to include many more Dragons in his Deck, while also gaining "The Fang of Critias" and still supporting "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and "XYZ" monsters. Grand Championship Kaiba only Dueled once in the Grand Championship arc (in order to officially disqualify Zigfried von Schroeder). This Deck, which still consisted mostly of Dragons, focused on swarming the field with monsters that were removed from play, using "Dimension Fusion". Dawn of the Duel Kaiba Duels once in this arc as well, against Yami Bakura, but the Duel is not finished because his opponent leaves in the middle of it. Kaiba uses cards from previous arcs while he's in Ancient Egypt to protect himself and others from harm. Other anime Pyramid of Light In the movie, Kaiba's Deck works by removing monsters like the "XYZ" monsters from play to Special Summon them back to the field. After obtaining "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", he tweaks his Deck slightly to include it and "Pyramid of Light" Only the cards used by Kaiba in his Duels were shown in the film. The full Decklist was given in the novelization of the film. GX Kaiba was only shown Dueling during Gerard's flashback. He defeated him with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". A Monster Spirit named Kaibaman—who was rumored to have been created in honor of Kaiba, has been shown to possess a Deck based on Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon Deck. All the listed cards were part of Kaibaman's Deck. Manga R Misc These are the cards in the brief case he offers to Solomon Moto for his Blue eyes white dragon These are the cards in his brief case when he pulls his duel disk out to duel Bakura Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel The Falsebound Kingdom The Sacred Cards World Championship Tournament 2004 Reshef of Destruction 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Nightmare Troubadour Decks Deck Recipe Jump Ultimate Stars World Championship Tournament 2007 World Championship Tournament 2008 Online Duel Accelerator Duel Terminal Pulse of Trishula Notes Category:Characters' Decks